surprise
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Hei, bagaimana seharusnya kita mendefinisikan kepercayaan? Ah, Haruno Sakura punya caranya sendiri. Apalagi ketika ia memiliki kekasih yang tak pernah bersikap manipulatif. Hidup dan mati pun akan ia percayakan seutuhnya. Deidara sangat sempurna, 'kan? / "Boleh aku ... bertanya satu hal?" / "Tentu saja." / "... Daging apa yang kaumasak ini?" / RnR? [ for late #Noctober2017 ]


_**disclaimer**_ _: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. but this story is purely_ _ **mine.**_

 _ **w**_ _ **arning**_ _ **(s):**_ _AU, OOC, typo(s), no-plot, and other stuff(s)._

 _ **tiny note:**_ fik ini saya ambil dari _event_ #Noctober2017 di LINE, dari entri Day 7 dengan _prompt_ Undercover, dengan beberapa editan di sana-sininya :"3  
fik ini juga sudah saya _post_ lebih dulu di wordpress saya, dan di- _publish_ ke ffn dalam rangka menuh-menuhin akun yang lumutan :')

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **surprise**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I trust you, I trust you, I trust you,_

 _with all my heart._

 **.**

* * *

"Sampai nanti, Deidara."

Haruno Sakura turun dari mobil, mengulum seulas senyum paling manis, yang ia berikan hanya untuk si terkasih. Manik hijaunya ikut tersenyum, kala ia menatap iris langit Deidara melalui kaca jendela yang diturunkan. Senyum itu semakin lebar, seiring dengan mengeratnya barang-barang yang ia dekap; satu polybag dari butik ternama, satu buket besar mawar merah favorit, dan beberapa bungkus cokelat terselip.

Kejutan pertama yang Deidara berikan untuk si gadis merah muda hari ini, dan kesekian di tahun ini.

Deidara tahu sekali bahwa gadis itu menyukai kejutan. Maka yang Deidara lakukan adalah mencurahkan segala cinta dan kasih, demi sesosok gadis tambatan hati.

Satu senyum miring ia ukir di wajah. "Jangan lupa nanti malam, kujemput jam delapan, ya." Deidara mengujar dengan pancar bahagia yang tak dibuat-buat sama sekali, sembari memberi kerlingan penuh afeksi untuk si gadis manis.

Kemudian Sakura mengangguk, secepat petir menyambar bumi, dengan satu cengiran yang terlampau gembira, sangat gembira sampai Deidara bisa melihat mata gadis itu membentuk satu garis kurva.

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri, hanya menatap iris langit lelaki itu saja sudah cukup membuat buncah-buncah lava meletup di relung dada; menciptakan hangat-hangat yang infiniti.

Ia begitu mencintai Reitokaze Deidara.

Satu lambaian tangan Sakura berikan, segera setelah Deidara menaikkan kaca jendela, kemudian mobil putih itu menderu jauh; menghilang dari pandangan dalam beberapa detik.

Ia masuk ke rumah, dengan senandung kecil di bibir, untuk menunggu Deidara malam nanti. Hari masih siang, maka Sakura punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap; juga untuk mengagumi si lelaki pencuri hati.

Di kamar, ia rebahkan diri ke atas ranjang, memandangi langit-langit dengan ulas-ulas senyuman, seolah plafon itu memproyeksikan wajah tampan Deidara dari dalam benaknya; memproyeksikan mata biru seindah langit, memproyeksikan helai pirang secerah mentari, dan memproyeksikan lengkung senyuman khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh Deidara sendiri.

Senyuman pelebur afeksi yang selalu menabuh talu di hati Haruno Sakura.

Walau sudah seperti rutinitas, tetap saja sabtu adalah hari favorit si gadis pecinta manis, dan sabtu malam adalah waktu yang selalu ditunggu oleh Sakura sendiri, dengan perasaan cinta yang tak pernah dinamis; selalu statis.

Sabtu malam adalah jadwal kencan ia dan Deidara. Di sabtu malam, Deidara akan selalu mengajak gadis itu ke rumahnya, untuk sekadar makan malam bersama, atau saling memadu kasih; meski diam-diam ia sangat menyukai masakan lelaki itu. Dan Sakura tak akan pernah menolak walau satu kali. Karena dengan Deidara, ia selalu merasa dicintai.

Sudah tiga tahun Sakura menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Deidara. Ia tak mengerti kenapa, namun ia benar-benar mencintai Deidara dalam kondisi apa pun. Lelaki itu tak pernah gagal membuatnya bahagia. Apa yang lelaki itu lakukan adalah impian dari semua wanita.

Sakura tak akan pernah menjumpai lelaki yang memberikan kejutan hampir setiap hari. Tiga atau empat kali dalam satu minggu, pasti ada saja yang Deidara berikan untuk gadis itu. Entah itu hanya sebungkus makanan favorit, atau sebuket bunga-bunga cantik, atau beberapa bungkus cokelat manis, atau tiket menonton film yang diincar oleh si gadis, hingga ponsel idaman gadis itu pun pernah diberikan oleh Deidara.

Dan Sakura tak pernah sekali pun mengatakan semua keinginannya secara eksplisit; gadis itu bahkan tak pernah meminta, namun Deidara bisa membacanya bak buku yang terbuka; lelaki itu memahaminya tanpa satu pun cela.

Ia tak akan pernah menemukan lelaki seperti ini lagi seumur hidupnya.

"Semua yang kaupikirkan tercetak dengan jelas di wajahmu." Begitu kata Deidara tiap kali Sakura bertanya bagaimana bisa lelaki itu mengetahui semua yang ia inginkan.

Jika sudah begitu, yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah tersipu. Ia tahu ia tak perlu bertanya lagi. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah memercayakan hidupnya pada Deidara; ia sudah melakukan hal itu sejak pertama kali ia mengenal Deidara.

Tak pernah satu kali pun ia temukan Deidara mengujar kata bohong padanya. Lelaki itu memang tak pernah berbohong; ia akan mengatakan segalanya dengan gamblang dan blak-blakan. Ia tak pernah menutupi apa pun. Maka tersebab oleh itu, si gadis merah muda percaya, percaya sekali pada sang kekasih.

Tiga tahun mengenal Deidara sudah cukup baginya untuk memahami seluk-beluk lelaki itu secara komprehensif. Sakura tahu benar apa yang Deidara sukai, dan yang tidak Deidara sukai. Yang paling menonjol adalah kecintaan Deidara terhadap seni. Lelaki itu bisa membicarakan seni dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar, dan Sakura akan mendengarkan semuanya dengan antusias yang nyata tanpa pretensi.

Ia mencintai Deidara, tak peduli lelaki itu seperti apa.

Memberikan seluruh hidupnya pun ia rela, sebab Deidara sudah melakukan hal itu lebih dulu hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang paling beruntung di seluruh alam raya.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

"Kau terlihat lebih manis malam ini, dengan gaun langit itu."

Satu larik pujian tanpa dusta diutarakan oleh Deidara, tak lupa dengan tatap penuh renjana dari iris berwarna sama, ketika ia atensi Haruno Sakura dalam balutan gaun selutut penuh kesempurnaan, serta pita _pink_ mengitari pinggang ramping si gadis merah muda.

Pipi Sakura merona, karena ia tahu Deidara tak akan memuji sembarangan. "Aku tidak tahu kau membelikanku gaun sewarna langit seperti ini. Agar aku terus ingat matamu, begitu?" Sakura mengujar tanpa berpaling, sembari berharap rona merah di pipi akan sirna lebih dulu sebelum Deidara menyadari.

Deidara memamerkan satu senyum miring; salah satu senyum favorit si gadis. "Tak perlu begitu pun aku tahu kau selalu mengingat seperti apa rupa mataku," katanya, masih tak mengalihkan pandang dari sosok elok yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, segera setelah ia mendengar ucap pongah nan menyebalkan Deidara. Namun, ia tak membantah sama sekali. Toh, yang lelaki itu ucapkan memang benar. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan iris langit Deidara, apa pun yang terjadi.

Dan ia tak mau mengakui bahwa Deidara juga terlihat tampan sekali malam ini. Lelaki itu akan selalu tampan, walau hanya dibalut dengan _jeans_ khaki gelap dan kemeja putih yang lengannya ia gulung sampai siku.

Perfeksi adalah salah satu adjektiva tanpa cela yang Sakura sematkan untuk Deidara.

"Ayo, duduk saja di situ," Deidara memberi gestur pada satu meja bundar, "sambil menungguku mengambil makanan kita malam ini," ucapnya, kemudian menghilang ke dapur.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, melihat Deidara yang melesat ke dapur, sembari bertanya-tanya apakah dapur itu akan mengotori kemeja putihnya.

Kemudian ia duduk, menopang dagu di atas meja dengan taplak putih. Bersih sekali, suci sekali. Ia memandangi lilin-lilin dengan api kecil, juga bebatuan dan tumbuh-tumbuhan, yang ditata sangat rapi mengikuti keliling taman. Walau tiap sabtu ia kemari, tapi Sakura selalu mengagumi bagaimana artistiknya dekorasi taman kecil ini. Deidara punya satu taman kecil di dalam rumahnya.

Iya, taman di dalam rumah, dengan atapnya yang bisa dibuka dan ditutup.

Lelaki itu memang memiliki harta dan kekayaan yang berlimpah. Hanya memiliki taman di dalam rumah, bukanlah suatu hal yang di luar akal. Namun sekali lagi, Sakura tak mencintai Deidara karena hartanya. Ia bahkan tak tahu bahwa lelaki itu sekaya ini sebelumnya.

Lagipula, Sakura tak peduli pada harta. Ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan Deidara di sisinya.

Dalam sepuluh menit, Deidara kembali dari dapur, dengan satu kereta dorong penuh makanan dan minuman di atasnya.

"Hari ini, kau masak apa?" Si gadis _emerald_ bertanya, ketika uaran aroma harum menyambangi hidung kecilnya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan, bahwa perutnya sudah keroncongan dari tadi. Apalagi setelah mencium aroma masakan dari sang kekasih.

"Steak. Favoritmu, 'kan? Kubuatkan porsi lebih." Deidara menyeringai.

Dulu, Sakura juga tak tahu bahwa Deidara bisa memasak selihai ini, terutama dalam mengolah daging. Padahal ia tak suka daging dengan alasan tidak enak, tetapi yang dimasak oleh Deidara tak pernah ada kata 'tidak enak'.

"… _Baka_." Sekali lagi, Sakura manyun, meski iris beningnya mengatensi Deidara tanpa luput; memerhatikan lelaki itu menata hidangan dengan cekatan tanpa buru.

Hei, Deidara tampak jauh lebih seksi dari biasanya.

"Habiskan. Aku tahu kau tak pernah mengisi perutmu tiap kali ke sini."

Satu piring steak dengan uap mengepul, tersaji sempurna di hadapan Sakura.

Ia mengambil garpu. "Bodoh. Memangnya kapan aku tidak pernah menghabiskan masakanmu?" Gadis itu menjulurkan lidah, kemudian memasukkan sepotong steak ke mulutnya yang kecil.

"Enak seperti biasa, 'kan?" Deidara menyeringai, lagi, kemudian ikut duduk di kursi.

"Tentu saja, Deidara, astaga." Tawa kecil dari Sakura, mengudara beberapa detik. Cukup untuk membuat Deidara memberi satu tatap afeksi lagi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menghabiskan sepiring steak dengan porsi lebih itu. Ia menenggak segelas air, lalu menyandarkan punggung pada kursi; sudah merasa cukup kenyang. Maka yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah memandangi Deidara; lelaki itu masih menyisakan sekitar empat potongan terakhir steak di piringnya, dan sedang serius dengan makanannya.

Tak setiap hari ia bisa mengagumi si pengikat hati pada jarak sedekat ini; saling berhadapan di sebuah meja yang sama. Sakura tak pernah bosan hanya dengan mengatensi Deidara; ia selalu memerhatikan lelaki pirang itu lamat-lamat. Seolah Deidara akan lenyap kalau sekali saja luput dari matanya.

"Aku akan tetap di sini, walau kau tidak memandangiku."

Satu ujar Deidara sebelum ia menyuapkan potongan steak terakhir, membuyarkan lamun-lamun Sakura, menyadarkan gadis itu bahwa ia tertangkap basah.

Iris hijau beningnya mendelik sebal. "Berisik!" Lalu ia beranjak dari kursi. "Aku ke toilet dulu."

Sakura melesat secepat angin, meninggalkan Deidara sendiri di meja bundar. Ia tak peduli, yang penting kali ini ia bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi tanpa ada kegagalan, walau alasan yang bisa ia gunakan hanyalah izin ke toilet.

Tawa Deidara sempat ia dengar sebelum ia menghilang ke toilet—tidak. Sakura tidak ke toilet. Ia hanya memutar untuk mengulur waktu sampai rona merah di pipi menghilang.

Toh, sejak awal, niat Sakura hanyalah kabur sejenak dari Deidara. Ia tak selalu sanggup menahan debar-debar jantung tak karuan tiap kali ia berada di dekat lelaki itu.

Ia habiskan waktu lima menit; memesonai dekorasi-dekorasi tiap sisi rumah yang ia lewati, dan hiasan-hiasan abstrak di tiap dinding, sebelum kembali lagi ke taman kecil. Tapi, kaki jenjangnya terhenti sejenak di koridor dekat dapur. Seharusnya ia sudah kembali ke tempat Deidara, kalau saja manik _emerald_ -nya tak tersita pada satu objek di lantai dekat kusen pintu dapur.

Maka, pada satu objek itu, napas Sakura terhenti sejenak, kedua matanya melebar tak percaya.

Ia menemukan sebuah tangan; tangan manusia, yang setengah dagingnya sudah hilang, tampak terjatuh tak disengaja. Sebab, tangan dengan sedikit bercak darah itu tergeletak tanpa sinkronisasi dengan ruang dapur yang bersih.

Satu spekulasi mengerikan muncul tanpa permisi di sudut pikiran si gadis merah jambu.

Ia menelan ludah. Kemudian, tanpa banyak bicara, ia melesat kembali ke taman kecil di mana Deidara masih duduk tanpa terganggu barang sedikit.

Deidara menoleh, segera setelah ia menyadari adanya presensi lain di sisi. "Hai. Sudah selesai mengurangi intensitas debaran jantung?" Deidara mengerling dengan sedikit ejek dan satu senyum tak simetris.

Tanpa menyadari Haruno Sakura berdiri dengan tegang di sebelahnya.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu menelan ludah. Kedua tangannya terkepal sangat erat; sampai buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Ia takut dengan spekulasi di kepalanya. Namun ia tak bisa membiarkan rasa ingin tahu ini menyiksa dirinya lebih lanjut.

Maka ia memberanikan diri untuk memulai konversasi baru.

"… Deidara."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku … bertanya satu hal?"

Lelaki pirang itu mengernyit tak mengerti. "Tentu saja."

Ada jeda sejenak, sebelum Sakura melanjutkan, sembari mengabaikan detak-detak jantung yang bertabuh dengan sadis.

"… Daging apa yang kaumasak ini?"

"Manusia."

Bak ada genderang petir yang menyambar dengan ganas, Sakura membeku, dua matanya melebar dengan paksa; ia rasa bola matanya akan melompat keluar. Apa yang muncul di kepalanya hanya sebagai spekulasi yang ia harap tak akan pernah ada, justru menjadi satu kenyataan besar.

Deidara menjawabnya seringan angin, seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Seolah memasak daging manusia adalah hal yang bisa diterima oleh akal sehat.

Gadis itu masih membisu. Ia kehilangan kata; ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Informasi ini terlalu besar, ia tak bisa menyimpan ini di dalam kepalanya yang kecil. Ia tak sanggup menyerap fakta nyata bahwa ia baru saja menghabiskan seporsi besar steak daging manusia.

Dan tak sanggup menyerap fakta bahwa daging yang ia makan selama tiga tahun adalah daging manusia.

Bibir Sakura bergetar. "J-Jadi yang kumakan selama ini … t-tapi … tapi kenapa, Deidara…? Kau juga makan … ini?"

Deidara memandangi gadis itu tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah. "Mubazir. Ada beberapa sisa potongan hasil mutilasiku yang sering kali belum sempat kuledakkan. Sayang sekali kalau terbuang sia-sia. Jadi, kumasak saja. Oh, aku tidak memakannya, omong-omong. Bagiku, rasanya tidak enak. Aku tetap memakai daging sapi. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hm?"

 _Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hm?_

Begitu katanya.

Pertanyaan gila macam apa yang ia lontarkan itu? Tidakkah Deidara menyadari bahwa yang ia lakukan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar dan tak bisa dimaafkan? Bagaimana bisa ia tak pernah sadar rasa daging yang Deidara masak selama ini? Ia tahu lelaki itu lihai sekali dalam mengolah daging. Namun, ia tak pernah tahu Deidara juga lihai dalam mengolah daging manusia.

Hingga ia tak bisa membedakan rasa daging sapi dan daging manusia seperti ini.

Mengapa … mengapa ia baru mengetahui hal sebesar ini sekarang? Ia memang menyukai kejutan.

Tetapi bukan yang seperti ini.

Mata hijau Sakura memandang penuh nanar. "Sejak kapan, Deidara…? Kau ini … apa?"

Iris langit Deidara masih memandangi Sakura dengan tatap santai; tak sedikit pun menunjukkan sirat rasa bersalah. "Sejak kapan? Aku tidak ingat pastinya. Tapi, sudah lama sekali sebelum aku mengenalmu. Kautahu? Ini menyenangkan sekali! Para manusia itu akan berteriak penuh takut dan sakit! Apalagi saat kau memotong bagian-bagian tubuhnya sebelum mereka mati! Lalu …"

Dunia Sakura berputar dengan dahsyat. Ia tak lagi mendengar apa yang Deidara jelaskan selanjutnya. Pusing yang terasa infiniti menyerang kepalanya dengan brutal. Sakura merasa ia ingin muntah; perutnya bergejolak dengan sangat hebat. Ia tak mendapat kenyataan apa pun selain fakta bahwa Deidara menjelaskan betapa asyiknya memutilasi orang dengan antusias yang sama saat lelaki itu menceritakan seni.

Sakura tak pernah tahu, bahwa Deidara menyimpan rahasia sebesar ini. Ia kira, dengan bersama selama tiga tahun, ia sudah cukup memahami bagaimana seluk-beluk lelaki itu. Namun pada kenyataannya, ia hanya memahami Deidara dari bagian terluarnya saja; hanya permukaannya saja bahkan itu belum seluruhnya. Apalagi untuk sampai ke bagian paling dalam, bagian yang tersembunyi di balik tabir tergelap.

Psikopat.

Lelaki itu dipenuhi dengan tumpuk-tumpuk klandestin.

Deidara menyukai ledakan; ia bilang itu seni. Deidara menyukai merah; ia bilang ciprat abstrak darah itu indah. Deidara menyukai pekik-pekik putus asa manusia; ia bilang suara-suara itu melodi yang mengadiksi. Deidara menyukai rasa takut orang-orang; ia bilang ketakutan itu adalah wujud dari kekaguman infiniti.

Maka, ia adalah pembunuh; ia bilang nyawa manusia tak ubahnya nyawa seekor ayam.

Sekali lagi, ia adalah pembunuh, sadis; ia bilang melihat manusia meregang nyawa adalah kesenangan yang tak terdefinisi.

Dan Haruno Sakura hanyalah satu entitas yang terjebak habis dalam perangkap yang disebut cinta.

Ada genangan yang mulai mengintip dari kelopak mata Sakura. Ia tatap kembali iris langit yang ia cintai dengan kebencian penuh.

Sakit.

Ia membenci Deidara dalam sekejap, namun ia masih mencintai lelaki itu dengan rasa yang sama besarnya.

Ia tak punya kemampuan untuk mengendalikan dua rasa yang saling berkontradiksi itu.

"Kenapa kau … membohongiku, Deidara? Aku … aku selalu memercayaimu." Sakura bertanya dengan nada serak.

Deidara mengerutkan dahi, ia masih tetap menganggap gadis itu tak punya masalah apa pun. "Aku tidak pernah membohongimu. Kau saja yang tidak pernah bertanya."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak mampu membalas lagi. Sebab, Deidara berkata apa adanya. Ia memang tidak pernah bertanya, dan Deidara memang tidak pernah berbohong. Deidara selalu menjawab apa pun tanya Sakura dengan benar; tidak ada satu manipulatif pun di dalamnya.

Deidara memang mencintai Sakura sama besarnya dengan Sakura mencintai Deidara.

Namun, dengan cara yang berbeda.

Dan Sakura terlalu menerima Deidara, memercayai lelaki itu sepenuhnya, tanpa sedikit pun ia curigai. Karena semua tingkah pola lelaki itu sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat.

"Apa kau … sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah?" Si gadis manis mengujar lagi, masih mencoba untuk menarik Deidara keluar dari tabir gelap.

"Tidak."

Walau ia tahu pasti hal itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

Dan Sakura jatuh terduduk di kursi paling dekat. Badannya melemas, ia gemetar, dengan pandangan nanar. Ia tak perlu mencari tahu lagi bahwa tak ada satu pun yang bisa mengubah Deidara dari dirinya yang sekarang. Semuanya sudah absolut. Hobi lelaki itu, juga cinta lelaki itu.

Sakura juga tak perlu bertanya lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, saat ia lihat tatap iris langit Deidara yang menyiratkan intimidasi.

Memberitahu padanya secara implisit untuk tak menyebarkan semua ini pada publik.

Hingga akhirnya, ada satu perang batin yang bergejolak dengan ganas di relung hati si gadis cantik.

Ia bisa saja mengelabui Deidara saat ini; ia cukup mengenal lelaki itu untuk bisa sekadar mengelabui sedikit, lalu pergi keluar untuk minimal mencari polisi. Namun, jauh di sudut hati kecilnya, ia tak ingin. Ia tak ingin Deidara terlibat dengan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan hukum negara; Deidara pasti akan dihukum mati apabila aparatur pemerintahan mengetahui hal ini.

Sebab, Sakura masih tetap mencintai Deidara, jauh, jauh, jauh lebih besar dari benci yang ia rasakan.

Maka sebenarnya, yang beruntung di alam raya ini adalah Reitokaze Deidara.

Berhasil menemukan Haruno Sakura yang percaya bulat-bulat padanya.

Tanpa pernah bertanya satu curiga pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Honey, trust nobody but your own self only._

' _cause I don't take any responsibility of what you got by trusting me._

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another tiny note:**_ terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi semata, tanpa ada niat meraih keuntungan apa pun. Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu sebagai masukan untuk saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi :")

 _so …_

 _mind to review?_ :"3

 _sincerely,_

 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
